Ese debería ser yo
by Noe403
Summary: Gold enamorado como nunca, sintiendo algo que nunca antes sintio, pero ella enamorada de otra persona, sin saber que el de ojos dorados sufría sin igual.


**SUZU-KUUUN**** Haz tú**** el disclaimer *u***

**Suzuno: ¡QUE SOY SUZUNO, NO SUZU, MUJER!**

**Gazeru :3 **

**Suzuno: -**** suspira****- A Solecita-Chan no le**** pertenece**** Pokémon**** ni sus franquicias****,**** tampoco**** le**** pertenece**** la**** canción****.**

**Eres**** tan**** guapo**** *-***

**Suzuno: ¿No**** te olvidas**** de**** algo****? -.-**

**Ah**** sí**** c: La**** canción es**** That Should Be Me, de Justin Bieber, no les**** digo que**** la**** oigan****, solo**** que**** no me**** tiren tomates**** al decir**** ese nombre**** ;-;**

**Suzuno: Enjoy It –**** comienza**** a**** correr**** –**

**Ven aquí**** lendura *O* - lo**** persigue****-**

* * *

"_Everybody's laughing in my mind__, __  
__Rumor's spreading about this other guy__, __  
__and Do you do what you did with me,_

_Does he love__you the way I can__"_

- ¿Que te hace pensar que tienes alguna chance con ella? - Me cuestionó el nieto de Oak.

- Ella no se fijaría en ti, Gold, olvídate de ella. – Me "alentó" el chico pelirrojo. De todas formas sé que dentro suyo se estaba riendo.

- ¡Por Arceus! ¿¡Crystal te has enterado!? Yellow y Red irán mañana al Bosque Verde – Cotilleaban Blue y la chica con ojos color celeste claro.

Esa muchacha que me vuelve loco, su hermoso cabello rubio y su mirada que me hace delirar, no creí sentir algo así por alguien, nunca antes alguna chica me hizo pensar y suspirar de esta forma, nunca antes una chica me volvió tan… ¿Poético? Por no decir ridículo. Nunca antes… Me había enamorado perdidamente.

Pero no todo es tan color rosa, o color Amarillo, en este caso… Yellow, tu nombre ya es hermoso de por sí, Dios, mira lo que causas en mi… Pero, así como yo estoy enamorado de ti, tú suspiras por otra persona… Otra persona que tal vez no siente lo mismo por ti, o quizás si lo siente, pero no tanto como yo…

_"That should be me__, __holding your hand__, __  
That should be me, making you laugh__, __  
That should be me__, __this is so sad__,__  
That should be me, that should be me"_

Decidí salir a pasear, la ribera del pequeño río dentro del Bosque Verde es la ideal, necesito distenderme y este lugar es perfecto.

Eso creía yo.

De repente escuché unas risas, una de ellas, una risa tan suave y adorable que reconocería en cualquier parte

"_Yellow…" _– suspiré para mis adentros, me acerqué lentamente y pude ver, que estabas de la mano con él. Siento un dolor tan profundo dentro de mí ser…

Y como mi mala suerte se encuentra creciendo, Red tenía algo detrás de él, seguro era un regalo…

_"That should be me__, __feeling your kiss__, __  
__That should be me__, __buying you gifts__, __  
__This is so wrong__, I__ can't go on__, __  
__Do you believe… That should be me__."_

En efecto, era una cajita bastante delicada y simple, a pesar de que tengo una vista de la escena desde bastante lejos, puedo ver que son unos pendientes color Ámbar… Tú color favorito.

La siguiente escena me rompió lo poco de corazón que me quedaba.

El se te acercó y te besó.

Y tú lo abrazaste, correspondiendo su beso.

Esto está mal, yo estoy conciente que lo vuestro es mutuo y verdadero… Solo me siento un tercero en Discordia.

Porque es lo que soy.

_"I need to know should I fight__  
__For love__, __  
__Or disarm… It's getting harder to__ shield,_

_This pain in my heart...__"_

Me siento destrozado… ¿Debo luchar por tú amor? ¿Debo sufrir en silencio? ¿Que debería hacer?...

Lo que haga no podría aliviar el dolor ni siquiera un poco… Es como una puñalada en el corazón.

Pero dicen que lo mejor es aceptarlo y desearte lo mejor.

Ojalá sean felices y que nunca te enteres de este amor no correspondido, sería lo mejor para todos.

_"__I can't go on__  
__Do you believe__  
__That should be me__…"__  
_

Yo podré aceptarlo, seguiré adelante por más difícil que me sea… Quiero que lo único que sientas sea felicidad.

Si sonríes, yo sonrío…

Lo mejor será que me vaya, así tu sonrisa podrá darle un brillo especial a todo el bosque, y no la horrible sensación que causa mi aura triste y deprimida.

Y por mi mejilla caía una lágrima fugitiva, la cual no escapaba sola.

Lo único que se cruzaba por mi mente en este momento, era una sola frase, una frase que describía todo lo que sentía.

"_Ese debería ser yo…"_

* * *

**OMP GOLD-KUUUUUUUN QAQ Pobrecito nunca sales bien en mis fics u-u**

**Gold: Es la primera vez que aparezco e_eU**

**SI DIGO SIEMPRE ES SIEMPRE! – le da un suprazo -**

**Bueno el punto es que ojalá les haya gustado :3 Lo hubiera terminado antes pero la flojera me lo impedía xDD**

**Hace mucho no hacía algo de Pokéspe… Creo que salió bien nun**

**Hasta Chao!**


End file.
